Rikkai's Karaoke trouble
by ghost I-I'm not a-a-afraid
Summary: "It's raining quite a lot." Yagyu said as he looked out the window. Just for saying it, they were stuck together in the clubhouse until it stooped raining." The Rikkaidai got stuck in the clubhouse...Now they have to wait for the rain to stop. So why don't have some karaoke? Warning: Yaoi, perevrted Niou, Kinky Pair, Platinum Pair, Alpha Pair


**I know that I'm actually writing little Aka-chan, but then this came. Sorry for all the grammar and typos… Hope you like it**

**Warning: Yaoi, ****Kinky Pair****, ****Platinum Pair****, ****Alpha Pair**

**Karaoke **

"It's raining quite a lot." Yagyu said as he looked out the window. Just for saying it, they were stuck together in the clubhouse until it stooped raining. "It looks like it will take awhile before it stoops and I will, for your own safety, recommend you to cover your ears." Yanagi informed. "Why should I do that?" Niou asked as he was the only one not doing it. He looked over at Akaya. "So that is…" "I'M SO BORED!" Akaya shouted and probably killed all of Niou's brain cells and his hearing.

Everyone sighed in relief and took away their hands. "AKAYA, 100 LAPS FOR SHOUTING!" Sanada shouted and killed all the other's brain cells.

"Let's do something fun." Yukimura said smiling something that could be translated into: let's torture someone.

"What about karaoke?" Marui asked and took up Jackal's phone. "When did you..? Jackal asked and went through his pockets.

"Karaoke is boring." Akaya complained.

"What about we make it into a competition?" Niou asked and smirked.

"How?" Akaya asked interested.

"Let's strip while…" Niou didn't get further as Yagyu smacked his head. "Don't get those ideas, he is just a child." Yagyu said.

"What are you talking about? And I'm only one year younger than you!" Akaya shouted annoyed. Why did they always treat him like a child?

"I have a microphone and some speakers in my locker." Jackal and turned to find his locker. "Why do you have that?" Sanada asked confused.

After they had set it up, ready for use they had to decide who was going to sing first. "I'm not joining this silly game." Sanada muttered and sat down at one of the benches.

"We can go after first names." Yukimura said. "But I don't wanna!" Akaya whined. "You have to." Yukimura said. "But fukubuchou got away." Akaya whined more. "That is because he is old." Yukimura said and sent a smiled to Sanada.

"I only have English songs." Jackal informed as Akaya looked through the playlist; he had no idea what all those words meant. What did, I just had sex, mean? Well… it couldn't hurt to sing that one.

All of them froze as they recognized the song as the music started playing.

"I just had sex and it felt so good, a woman let me put my p…" Akaya was roughly interrupted by Yanagi who pushed Akaya away and turned off the song.

"What was that for?" Akaya growled and glared up at Yanagi. "Yeah, why did you stop him?" Niou shouted annoyed. "Well, you are to young Akaya…" Yanagi said with a red face. "100 laps, Jackal!" Sanada shouted also with a hot face.

Marui smirked as he found his song.

"Hey! What's the big idea? Yo, Mika." He started and got some shouts from the audience and sent them. Look-at-the-awesome-tensai-that-is-me look.

"I said suckin' too hard on your lollipop…" Marui continued.

"This is a song about blowjobs." Niou said and smiled over at Yagyu who turned red.

"What is a blowjob?" Akaya asked innocent something that made the turn of the song and smack Niou.

"Do you have something that can protect Akaya's innocence?" Yukimura asked friendly…as always…

Jackal found a fitting song and started:

"She asked me why, I'm just a hairy guy."

That one sentence made everyone burst out laughing except Akaya who didn't understand a thing.

"I'm hairy noon and night, hair that's a fright. I'm hairy high and low, don't ask me why, don't know. It's not for lack of bread, like the Greadful Death.  
Darlin'. Give me a head with hair, long beautiful hair.  
Shining, gleaming, streaming, flaxen, waxen.  
Give me down to there hair, shoulder lenght or longer  
Here baby, there, momma, ev'rywhere, daddy, daddy. hair, hair, hair, hair, hair  
Hair, hair, hair. Flow it, show it, long as God can grow it, my hair."

Everyone clapped breathless when he finished, except Akaya who was only confused. Next it was Niou's turn.

Niou smiled perverted at the song he was going to chose.

"Oh, you touch my tralala." He began and smirked at the audience's faces. Yanagi put his hands infront of Akaya's eyes.

"Mhhhh My ding, ding, dong." That was it, Niou got a bottle in his head and they turned off the song.

Yukimura looked through the playlist and smiled as he found the song he was looking for.

"My life is brilliant. My life is brilliant. My love is pure. I saw an angel. Of that I'm sure. She smiled at me on the subway. She was with another I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan. You're beautiful. You're beautiful. You're beautiful, it's true. I saw your face in a crowded place, and I don't know what to do, 'Cause I'll never be with you." As Yukimura finished the song 3 minutes later, Sanada was surprisingly sniffing and clapped. Yanagi was hugging Akaya from behind… Akaya was blushing furiously. Jackal was crying, Marui was eating ice cream, Yagyu was trying to bring Nio back to life.

Yagyu stood up as it was his turn to sing. He looked carefully through the lsit and pushed up his glasses as he found the perfect one.

Evereyone's eyes widened as the song started, even Akaya could recognize it.

"_When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly, I pimp to the beat, walking down the street in my new la freak, yeah. This is how I roll, animal print pants out control It's Redfoo with the big ass 'fro And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow, yo(Ahhh) Girl look at that body (x3)I-I-I work out(Ahhh) Girl look at that body (x3)__I-I-I work out." Nio jumped up from the dead and smiled. Yagyu turned of the music. The room was totally quiet. It was so quiet that you could hear a mouse squirm from inside _Nio's locker.

"Pupina?" Nio asked as he took a step back when Yagyu took up his hand. "Stop, please, Hiroshi, you will turn into Sanada!" But it was already too late. Nio was lying on the floor.

Yanagi let go of Akaya a little embarrassed and found his song and couched to get everyone's attention.

"Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry. You don't know how lovely you areI had to find you, tell you I need you, Tell you I set you apart  
_Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions. Oh, let's go back to the start. Running in circles, coming up tails. __Heads on a science apart. _

_Nobody said it was easy. It's such a shame for us to part. Nobody said it was easy. No one ever said it would be this hard. _Oh, take me back to the start  
_I was just guessing at numbers and figures. Pulling the puzzles apart. Questions of science, science and progress. _Do not speak as loud as my heart."

"It looks like it stooped raining." Yukimura said as the song finished.

"Finally!" Marui shouted and ran up to the door and tried to open it…it was locked.

**Review? Favourite?**

**Song used: **

**I'm sexy and I know it**

**I just had sex**

**Lollipop**

**You touch my tralala (ding dong son)**

**Hair song**

**Blunt**

**The scientist **


End file.
